


Tidal

by Syndicate_V



Series: The Force and the Sway [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slight spoilers, sad dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syndicate_V/pseuds/Syndicate_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is strength where he is weak, and, though he knows he cannot keep her, he is still lost. (Blackwall/Adaar)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidal

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my GotVG account [here](http://gotvg.net/viewstory.php?sid=2377).

He experiences hesitation often. Too often for her tastes, she murmurs with a wry smile somehow at home on scarred features, shortly before bending down just the slightest bit and pressing her lips to his own. _Keeping morale high_ , she calls it. He used to scoff at it, used to hide the flaring of his cheeks with a turned-away face, used to say that he's simply _too damn old for this mess_. He'd bring up the subject of his Calling, bring it up at the worst times, too. Post-coital, when her body is curled around him, dark breasts pressing in the hollow spot of his back, he'd utter things in the comforting darkness of her room. He go on whispered worryings about how _there's only so much longer she can have him for_. She'd respond by hooking a leg in-between his own, rubbing her thigh against his member until his worries are rushed back to the depths of his mind. Those evenings, he believes he can feel the cold wetness of her tears. But, if he well and truly does, it is never for long, bitten back in the urgency of love-making, of cursed words and skin-marking. It is then when she tries her hardest to convey her feelings to him the most, tries to show him how much she _cares_ , how she is willing to care for _as long as she can have him_ , damn the amount of time.

But his anxiety doesn't lessen, his certainty that not only could the Inquisitor simply not _want_ him, but not _need_ a broken old Warden such as him. And so it falls on her to remind him why his notions are just terribly incorrect. _Repeatedly, if necessary_. The wink and smile that accompanies her words now causes his lips to quirk up slightly--just slightly--underneath his facial hair.


End file.
